


Of Fixed Souls And Better Lives

by NiariaGal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is a Peverell, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiariaGal/pseuds/NiariaGal
Summary: What happens when the delicate soul pieces of Lord Voldemort bind together? Plus a Smart Harry Potter who hates the war. And how does Snape come in this mess? Read to find out.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter.1 Pain too torturous to be true

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be mine but all its characters belong to JK Rowling
> 
> This is my first story with numerous chapters. This is a very small fic that crossed my mind. I just love sane Voldemort and Dumbledore bashing fics as it all makes sense. I have read many fics of either sane Voldemort or fem harry with a Snarry pairing. So why not merge them both. I felt I have read enough fics to make my own. This story takes place between Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix just before the dementors attack. Well, the rest of the story is AU. Harry is oblivious to his liking for the dark as Tom's soul was dependent on Harry's mind which is also the reason for Harry's hardly average grade. Please don't forget this is a Harry Potter/Severus Snape story. Well here is my take on a sane Voldemort and fem harry with Snarry. I will mention Voldemort as Tom when he is sane and Voldemort when not. So enjoy this tale and keep reading…

Harry had been woken up many times, by a frantic shaking or by the feeling of dust on his face and his most remembered one by the banging of his cupboard but never was he woken up by the gentle shaking of his body. A way so common to all yet so foreign to harry. He felt like hugging the person who woke him like this and cries his eyes out. Harry quickly decided against that. Soon memories of the previous night came to him. First, it was pain torturous pain that became more and more excruciating. Then he felt a stabbing pain again so agonizing so unendurable and finally, all his memories came to him.

Flashback:

It was a starry night, and Harry was watching the clock. Five…..four…three…..two….one…. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME' Harry thought. And then he screamed, screamed as if the cruciatus was ten times more strong. For hours and hours, he screamed till he was hoarse and still more. Harry felt like he was on fire. And Lord Voldemort's soul in harry ran to Lord Voldemort dragging harry to Voldemort's den.

Far away seated on a throne Lord Voldemort felt the same agony. With only Nagini as a witness who felt painful trial herself. Voldemort felt his body literally changed. From his hairless body hair grew with the double pain that before, his snake-like face changed into a human one. Voldemort felt pain more than he ever did. Tom got his 99.21875 souls and sanity back. Then he saw a boy whose hair was ruffled and he was shaking. Tremors wracking through his body. And when Tom and Harry thought that the pains were over they begin again tenfold.

Harry felt like a piece of himself split apart and tom felt as if a foreign part came and forced itself onto him. His soul was whole yet in spirit, it wasn't fully his.

At the end of his pain harry did the only thing he could do, he fainted. Tom did not faint but he tried to clear his mind and compose himself. There was an eerie silence. The only thing one could hear was the dark lord's shaky, uneven and laboured breaths.

End flashback

Harry opened his eyes and blinked again the luminous light blinding him. After a while, he saw a surprising sight, it was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Not the snakelike man but an older version of the 16-year-old Tom Riddle. Harry thought he was dreaming.

Tom's look clearly spelt 'I am going to do business with you and you will listen to me like a sheep'. Harry sat on the chair opposite Tom's. Harry's stance spelling business too. Harry then started, " I want to present a truce with you. No killing me and no fighting me. Are there any type of vow to do it which kills or takes away magic if one breaks it? With of course me doing the same"

Tom argued, "Well there is the unbreakable vow but swear vow will do plus it has no need for a bearer or a third party."

They went on and on with forming the wording of the vow. Soon they did the job with the wording to be as follows, " I Harry James Potter/ Tom Marvolo Riddle swear on my magic and life to never fight with Harry James Potter/ Tom Marvolo Riddle with an intent to kill, fatally injure or bodily harm Harry James Potter/ Tom Marvolo Riddle and will not tell others to do the same for me this is what I say so mote it be"

Harry suggested for him to go live in the muggle world. Tom agreed and suggested for he to take one of Tom's minions as a bodyguard. Harry scowled at that. He, "So that they can kill me or torture me your order or not."

And then came an argument for the next 15 minutes that follows. They both decided that Snape is the best as he is a spy for Harry due to his unwavering loyalty to Lily Evans (I must have been very insane end of reign he made it so clear that he was the spy and loved Lily Evans, he even asked to save her) and loving sibling-like relationship. Harry had a lot to say about that.

Then Harry reluctantly agreed to change his gender and age and pretend to marry Snape but ONLY IN THE MUGGLE WORLD. (As much as the idea disgusts me it makes sense and if I find my other half then we can just divorce) Both decisions taking their own time.

They then decided on the other finer details and called Snape.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Time To Give Plans Wings To Fly…

Severus Snape was brewing all the hospital wings potions and a wave of heat followed from his left forearm. He nearly jumped thanking the lords and ladies that the dark mark burned when his potions were resting and the could put a simple statis charm and not anything complicated and things that needed more magical energy.

Severus grabbed his 'emergency kit', got dressed appropriately, patronused Dumbledore and flooed away.

Meanwhile, Tom and Harry decided that it was important for Harry to hide with his cloak as a hidden witness. Tom wore a glamour that made him look like Voldemort. Soon Snape came with his usual bow and murmured 'my lord'.

"Ahh, Severus, the man of the moment. I want you to do some favours for me. Brew the following potions given in the list. This should last for the entire month. I am sending you on a mission where not your skills in potion-making or defence will be used. Pack nothing but your most precious and treasured items. Whether it be my and potters prophecy or your friends and family album I want it all packed.

You are to be here within 3 days or face death worse than anyone." Tom paused and then added "CRUCIO " for dramatic effect.

"yes my lord" and with a deep bow, Snape left.

Three days later

A dark man walked across the alleyway and vanished from sight. Soon Snape entered the den with his usual bow and murmured 'my lord'.

"cohibere in loco isto (a spell that locks down the manor), Now… now… Severus like a good minion please pass on the emergency portkey here." Severus was shocked stiff, "my lord?!" Snape's voice quivered. "Accio Severus Snape and Lily Evans' picture .", Tom's voice took a saner turn. Snape was confused about why his lord's voice was not furious as he had thought but very calm and firm. Not the scary kind of calm but an encouraging kind of one that only a sane person could have. "He is not your minion Tom you have passed him to me.", declared a voice from behind the throne. Harry Potter revealed himself.

For the first time in his life, Severus was speechless. "My lord would you please explain what is going on…" and they did.

"Well, Severus please hand over the mutatio feminam potion (changes harry into a girl) here, oh and of course a vial of the mutata genes hereditate possedit potion (it will make the active genes dormant and the dormant ones active).", said Tom as he demanded the list of potions and as soon as he received them he passed them over to Harry.

As soon as Harry drank the first potion, he felt a cold chill run down his body. His short and messy hair grew till a waist-length(she noticed that compared to Tom's change hers was painless. Her features became more feminine. Her face shape was nearly the same as Lily's, Her body became leaner and her scar was gone, and her skin had a healthy tone to it than before. Her figure was slim, but her shape was curvier.

Then she drank the second potion (which gives you a different look but with the same genes like you could be a redhead), this time she felt a hot comfortable hot run through her body. Her shape didn't change but her face did. Her grand-aunt's (Dorea Black Potter)high cheekbones appeared on her profile. Her hair turned into her grandfather Evans' brown hair and she got Blacks silver eyes. She also got her mother's blush. And she was unaware of it.

"Severus why don't you drink mutata genes hereditate possedit potion too."

And he did. Snape, who was known as a lanky and tall man, transformed into a fairly healthy man. His sallow skin turned into a unique, not unhealthy but different tone called the 'prince' skin tone. His large hooked nose became a bit smaller and pointed not sharp but a little more pointed. His dirty, yellow, uneven teeth now gave the expression of the teeth of the man on the toothpaste advertisement. His black greasy hair that hung like curtains around his face turned blonde, not the Malfoy blond but a dirty blonde. His curling lips turned a healthy shade of pale pink. Out of all things only 1 thing didn't change…. the dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels.

"Now about names, your last names will be Peverell as that is the line that merges the Potter and the Gaunt lines. Any idea for first and middle names?"

"We can pick our own names and the other picks the other middle names "

"Lilian will do for her", Severus said after a long time of thinking.

"what about Harris for you dear" Harry smiled sweetly. Snape scowled.

" What about Ales- chosen in Romanian as I was chosen to be able to do this, stra to connect them and Sev as a show for my old life. So I'm Alestrasev Harris Peverell, Alsev for short.", Alsev asked. Tom and Harry nodded.

"The river is an all-encompassing symbol, including life and death, wakefulness and sleep, language and silence, the upper world and the lower world, time and eternity, since everything, which lives and dies. Read it from a book. River Lillian Peverell", she shyly says.

Tom cooed. "Alestrasev Harris Peverell and River Lilian Peverell has a ring to it, you know."

"Tom" River pouted "can you give me our documents and other details please so that we can leave."

Alsev was shocked that his lord had all of the documents to mark their existence ready.

"If any help is needed whether the planning of raids or paperwork ask us. But use muggle ways please not owl or floo or anything else and visit only after the war is over to celebrate." River said.

The newly wedded couple, without an official marriage, left the manor to settle in their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So well the second chapter is done... Thank you soo much for reading! How was it?
> 
> Only one chapter to go...
> 
> Please don't be shy to review here or pm me. I won't bite. Don't forget to read If Harry Potter was a Slytherin which is my other fic.


	3. Chapter 3 A Happily Ever After…(Well As Happily As It Can Be Living With Snape)

17 years later Alsev and his Wife River were following their morning ritual. Alsev was sitting on a recliner chair at No 7 Privet Drive, their residence. River was leaning across her husband and was reading Julius Caesar for the millionth time. In fact, she read it so many times that she could recite it word to word even if she were woken up at midnight.

Then suddenly Belgium Eileen Peverell, who was their 9-year-old brunette girl and the youngest among the 4 Peverell siblings, jumped and flopped on Alsev's lap. She pushed a piece of paper on Alsev's face. Alsev gently took the paper from his daughter, he then saw the contents of the paper.

_**Harry and Severus,** _

_**It is finally over. The dark side won it. Lupin, Black, Granger, Weasley family, Longbottom, Lovegood, Tonks and many other light followers are officially dark. In fact, many little witches and wizards are running in the headquarters. You might wonder why it took so much time. This was because of the remaining dumbledore lovers whom we called the rebels. These people rebelled and attacked everywhere. The last group of rebels was disbanded the day before. It is truly safe to return.** _

_**My marriage with Bella and the birth of my own twins, Caroline and Marvolo, Lupin married Tonks birthing a boy Teddy Remus Lupin and a younger girl, Hope Andromeda Lupin and Black married a muggle with the name of Lauren Kelly who gave birth to a little boy, James Harry Black. Our two-third of the golden trio is married and brought into the world, little Rosie and Hugo Weasley. Draco himself had 2 kids with Astoria Greengrass named Scorpius Hyperion and Bellacine Daphne Malfoy, and a sister called Erica Malfoy. Many more of my minions have got kids like Iris Weasley (Fred Weasley), Victoria Weasley (Bill Weasley and fleur Weasley from the Triwizard tournament), Frank Longbottom (Neville and Luna Longbottom), Aiden Rowle, etc. they are children of both old and new followers** _

_**So when do you wish to reveal yourself as harry potter and Severus snape? Or do you not wish to do that at all? Send your reply soon.** _

_**TMR** _

River read with a smile on her face while remembering everyone mentioned. Her eldest Ilys Lily Peverell who looked like a mini River was teaching her oldest brother, Regulus James Peverell charms. Reggie looks like a copy of Alsev but aged 14. While Severus Thomas Peverell, who was 12 and looked like a mixture of Alsev and River with River's cheekbones, hair and height and the rest was all Alsev, was sleeping late. Their youngest Belgium Eileen Peverell was the opposite of the younger Sev.

There were many changes in Alsev and River's life. Alsev who was a potion master became unemployed due to his services to the dark side during the war. Alsev had a hand in most of the planning and paperwork of the raids. River later completed her studies under Alsev and found herself following a teaching career and was teaching science in a primary school. It has been 17 years and still Alsev and River have not needed to perform magic and their wands were locked in the cupboard under the stairs.

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this tale. Please don't forget to read if Harry Potter was a Slytherin which is my previous story. Please don't forget to review this tale.


End file.
